


声入人心第一季 打板

by missingstuffedbun



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstuffedbun/pseuds/missingstuffedbun
Summary: “你好”“是要开始做自我介绍吗？”“随随随随便”





	1. 初见（一）

“你好”，阿黄走进房间，看着独坐在床脚把校服穿得一丝不苟的男孩，不禁起了恶作剧的心思，“是要开始做自我介绍吗？”  
“随随随随便”，男孩有些局促不安，慌乱地想要避开他的眼神。

阿黄不是第一次见到紧张的客人，但却是第一次见到明明连话都说不清楚还强撑着笑出两颗兔牙的男孩。

“你是梅溪湖大学的学生吧？”阿黄在男孩身旁坐下，从包里掏出消毒液和避孕套。  
“放心啦，你这样的学生仔我见多了”，阿黄拉起男孩的手，从床头柜抽了几张纸巾沾上消毒液仔细地擦拭着，连指缝都不放过。“你是第一次来吧，你放心我们这里规矩很严的，都是要消毒戴套的”

啵——  
阿黄亲了一口这双纤细修长的手，抬头对上了男孩惊慌的眼神。  
“哎呀没忍住，你这手太好看了”，阿黄笑嘻嘻地撒开了僵住的双手，一手拿着避孕套，一手摸向男孩的大腿。

“可以开始吗？”  
“嗯”，男孩紧紧闭着双唇，点了点头，回答声微不可闻。

阿黄的一只手在大腿游移，一只手按上了隆起的鼓包揉捏。感觉到男孩的鸡巴渐渐有了要把拉链顶开的气势，阿黄拿过避孕套，跪在了男孩双膝前。  
男孩的裤子只脱到了膝盖，鸡巴硬挺着向前，似乎快要顶到校服上巨大的梅溪湖V字logo。

阿黄撕开避孕套，双唇包裹住套子的胶圈，从龟头慢慢向下推进。  
阿黄一下一下吞吐着男孩的鸡巴，不时抬眼望向男孩，嘴角拉出情欲的银丝，与银色耳环相得益彰。

阿黄将嘴里的鸡巴舔弄得一抖一抖的，感觉男孩快要射出来的时候一口含住了整根鸡巴，让男孩释放在温热的口腔。


	2. 初见（二）

卓会长坐在长桌的一端，面无表情地翻看面前最后一份简历。接近40度的天气，没有空调的教室像是汗蒸房。  
负责学生会纳新的老师待了不到十分钟就捧着杯子走了，留下卓会长全权负责，美其名曰锻炼组织能力。而身负重任的卓会长此时只想尽快结束今天的面试。

“现在开始吗？”  
“啊？”  
“要开始做自我介绍吗？现在”  
“随随随随便”  
卓会长抬头看到面试者的脸，只觉喉头一紧，也不清楚自己到底说了什么，只是本能地回应。

时间好像突然静止了，教室里寂静无声，连吱吱呀呀的老风扇都安静了下来。  
大概是热中暑了吧，卓会长强撑着告诉自己一定要冷静。低头读起手中的简历，试图找回真实感。

“你今年大二？”  
“对啊，我叫黄子弘凡，今年十九岁，大二”  
黄子弘凡摊着手，眼神滴溜溜的转，就是不直视面前的人。  
意识到黄子弘凡的紧张并不亚于自己，仝卓开始仔细观察这个一面之缘的学弟。黄子弘凡表情镇定，然而紧绷的手指已经出卖了他的不安。

仝卓想起了这一双手在下身游走的旖旎画面。画面里这双手是柔软的，是灵活的，游刃有余地带来温柔，在温柔中把自己送向高潮。  
或许是仝卓起身的动作过猛，或许是黄子弘凡靠近得太突兀，或许是他们想继续那天未完成的后续，总之他们拥吻在了一起。

年轻人的欲望总是来得特别快，他们互相摸着对方的比炎炎夏日更炙热的欲望。  
黄子弘凡不知道摸到的是汗水还是前列腺液，他只觉得自己快要热到融化。  
“教室真的好吗？”  
“你是最后一个，没有别人了”

两人在教室里尽情地发泄着自己的欲望，泄露出断断续续呻吟。老风扇一鼓一板地的吱呀呀响，奏出让人血脉偾张的旋律。


End file.
